1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drawing programs, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for attaching code directly to the geometry in a drawing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist methods for generating geometry with code or script, but there is currently not a way to attach code directly to geometry. Embodiments of the invention aim to solve that problem.